Starting Over
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Read and Find out!!(I am using Bubblestk's character)


None of the characters belong to me. Alex belongs to Bubblestk she wrote the story 'Daddy's Little Girl' I am going to be writing about what happened before her story took place. (Does that make any sense to anyone?)  
  
This story might be confusing because I am going to have a year go by every few chapters. For instance the first chapter the character is going to be 10 in the third chapter she might be 11.   
  
Ten-year-old Alex Scarbrow headed towards the front door when she heard the doorbell ring. "Wait Alexis I'll get that!" She heard her mom yell a little nervously but Alex ignored her. She opened the door and was stunned when she realized who was there. "Dad," She said obviously surprised, "Alex!" Peter Scarbrow said excitedly and started to hug her but Alex ran away from him and headed towards her bedroom slamming the door shut when she got in.   
  
Peter was left standing there looking very upset but not very surprised. "I'll go talk to her," Chloe said and started to go towards her room but Peter stopped her, "Wait Chloe, can I try talking to her first?" "Of course." Chloe said and sat back down while Peter headed towards Alex's room.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
Alex's POV  
  
  
I ran into my room crying. I didn't want to see him I was too upset and confused. I had so many questions floating around in my head. And while I missed him, I also hated him. I mean why did he leave in the first place? And for that matter why is he back? I haven't seen him in 2 1/2 years and suddenly he just comes back into my life? I wonder if he's still messed up and on drugs like he was before? I laid on my bed crying when suddenly someone knocked on my door, I was about to tell whoever it was not to come in when they walked in anyway. Of course it was my dad. What did he loose his manners too? He never used to come barging in my room unless I gave him permission to.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked him but my pillow muffled most of my question. "I wanted to see you." He said. " What? Did you decide that you've had a long enough brake and it was time to get back to the dreaded task of taking care of your daughter?" I asked sarcastically. "Alex," my dad said to me sympathetically, "Taking care of you was never a dreaded task, I always had a wonderful and fun time when I was with you. I left because while I was having a good time taking care of you I still wasn't giving you what you deserved, Alex I left because I needed help. You deserve to have a father who can give you everything you needed, and I couldn't do that until I got help." "So what?" I asked still a little angry, "You couldn't even say goodbye to me or call at least once a month?" "Alex, I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry for all of that but I was sick Alex, it was so bad I couldn't even think strait. I know it's going to take a lot for you to be able to forgive me but could you just try?" I looked into my dad's eyes and could see that he was being totally sincere. I broke down crying in his arms and for the first time in 2 1/2 years I hugged my father.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
1 MONTH LATER- Alex's POV  
  
  
It was summer vacation and I was going to be spending it with my dad. I am actually a little excited, I'm going to get to go all the way across the country to Washington but I'm also nervous because me and my dad have just started getting close again and I'm going to have to spend the whole summer with him. What if we don't get along?   
  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
I just got off the plane and just spotted my dad. He looking at me with this big happy face and I'm worried that he's going to be the really annoying, getting to know you type of person in these next couple months.  
  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
After I dropped off my bags in my dad's house we got in the car and went to my dad's work. After about a half hour of driving we pulled into this long driveway, it had a big sign out front that said "Mount Horizon High School" or something like that. When did my dad become a teacher?  
  
  
*************************************************************  
Author's POV  
  
  
"Dad what do you do at a high school? Don't you need to have a teaching degree or something like that to teach?" Alex asked once Peter parked the car. Peter smiled, "this is a special school Alex, it's a school for teenagers with problems, some have emotional problems and some have drug problems." Alex looked at him questioningly, "How can you help kids with drug problems when you had one yourself?" She asked skeptically. "Actually Alex, it's easier for me to do, because I've been through a lot of the things that they've been through so I have a better understanding of it. Come on..." Peter said starting to walk away, "I'll show you around the place. You still like the woods?" "How do you know I like the woods?" Alex asked him surprised. "Alex, I remember a lot of things about you, just because I haven't seen you in a long time doesn't mean I've forgotten about you."   
  
Peter was showing Alex around when they got to the rock wall, some students in another group were climbing up one at a time. "Wow." Alex said and walked away from the direction Peter was heading and started going back to the wall. Peter realized that Alex wasn't with him and smiled when he turned around and saw Alex staring up at the wall in awe. Peter walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You want to try it?" He asked. "Yea could I?" She asked. "Of course." Peter said and turned to the counselor of that group and started talking to her. A few minutes later Peer headed back over to Alex. "Alright Alex, get the equipment on and you can have a turn.   
  
Alex quickly got her stuff on and Peter hooked her up to one of the cords. "Ok, Alex do you know how to do it?" "Yea," Alex said a little unsurely but immediately started climbing. "Alright Alex, Peter called up to her a few minutes later, put your left foot on the purple rock." Alex ignored him and went a different way. "A little way up Alex looked like she had gotten stuck," "Alex, why don't you backtrack a little and go to where you can grab a foothold." "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!" Alex yelled back annoyed. "SO STOP BUGGING ME!" Alex trailed around the side of the wall until she got to a spot where there was a foot hold and eventually climbed to the top of the wall. After she repealed down she noticed the looks the students were giving her. They seemed pretty surprised that someone would actually yell at one of the counselors. "He's my dad," she said to them explaining why she yelled at him. And they all seemed to understand almost immediately.   
  
Peter called Alex over to him and squeezed her shoulder when she got in front of him. Alex pulled away from him and started to head back to the campus ahead of her dad. Peter just sighed. 'This is going to be a long summer.' He thought to himself as he followed his daughter back.  



End file.
